


Before She Goes To Hell - Mu Aries x OC

by goddessganny



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, departure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessganny/pseuds/goddessganny
Summary: Goodbyes hurt a lot, but when it comes from someone you love and treasured, it feels like dying... almost. However this is more than just a goodbye, but a hurtful betrayal, forced by fate.
Relationships: Aries Mu/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Before She Goes To Hell - Mu Aries x OC

**Author's Note:**

> Layra is a girl born of red hair and wine eyes. She was adopted by Shion and trained with Mu. Since then, they became very close and had feelings for each other. She kept herself low profile, for she cannot tell her identity in public.
> 
> When the Underworld declared Holy War against the Sanctuary, factions emerged, and she was not excused. Layra awakened as the reincarnation of Persephone, Hades' beloved. That is her fate - to join the Underworld's king and stay by his side. Her normal life as one of Jamir's people ends there, and Mu tried to stop it.
> 
> This is a One Shot only :) I might make a series if I have properly organized things. 
> 
> Layra (Persephone) is my OC from Saint Seiya. Aries Mu belongs to Saint Seiya.

"I promise... When we return to Jamir..."

He starts to regret time. Back then when they were teenagers, and when he was an Aries saint in training, he treated her as a close friend. He never mentioned anything else beyond that because he is a saint, up until now when he inherited Shion's position. His loyalty belonged to Athena, as well as his devotion. He was well loved by everyone even at such a young age, but he never found time for feelings.

"There is no returning to Jamir." Layra answered him, with blankness in her eyes. "You had a chance, Mu. You had." It was as if Layra was not herself, but it was 'Persephone' who is doing the talking.

Mu gritted lightly, but still filled with regret. Even with a heavy heart, he answers the lady in black dress and red hair. 'Why did it had to be you, of all women...' He thought silently.

"I am at Hades' care."

"No, you are Layra." He answers her. "... Layra of Jamir, Master Shion's adopted."

She paused at his resistance. He sounded so absolute and of full confidence, even when there was hurt in his eyes. She can see that, and it intimidated her one bit.

"... I cannot return to Jamir anymore, nor with Athena." She breathes before answering. "I am Persephone, the wife of his majesty, Hades."

It feels so sickening for Mu to hear those words coming from her as she parred his look with another stare. However he can see beneath those red orbs; it was her fear. He hated Hades more for taking her away from them. She could have lead an innocent life like what Shion wanted her to experience.

He closed his eyes for a short while, composing his thoughts. Wearing his Aries saint cloth while standing before her, he speaks. "You do not have to do this."

"You have to hurt me, Mu." She responded. "If you do not, they die. The saints die... Athena dies..." Pausing for a moment before she starts again, Layra speaks in a concerned way. "... You will die..." 

It was asking for self punishment. His honesty was obvious at the moment. "Then if I die by your hand, it is fine. I am sorry, Layra, for not even paying attention to you."

"Please, let us return to Jamir." The Aries saint walked towards her and extended his hand, while she started reacting and breaking inside.

Layra frowned and held her chest close to at least ease the pain. She looked away and turned down the offer. "... Defeat Hades, and good luck. Don't die on me, Mu."

He blinked at her response while she started walking backwards. His face shown of fright as if he was grabbing to the edge of the line. "Layra, wait!"

Before he can even grab her, she disappeared. He only touched the thin, ghostly air that surrounded hell. Even if the war started, he already felt defeated.

Mu frowned and sighed inside. He tried to remove the anxiousness he feels and the negative thoughts he had, but it resurfaces.

"We will win the war. Wait for me," he said, and moved to a different direction.


End file.
